


双生 续

by savarem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savarem/pseuds/savarem





	双生 续

贝雷丝看到贝雷特为了把纹章石还给自己而死了当场崩溃就要殉情，被苏迪斯的声音拦住了。苏迪斯告诉她由于女神的力量失去了宿主，她体内的魔力又和贝雷特同源，所以她能使用天刻之脉动回溯时间，但因为她自身没有魔力源可能会付出很大代价。贝雷丝想也不想就答应了。于是回溯时间到了极限之后，来到了贝雷特刚刚出征菲尔帝亚的时候。贝雷丝赶紧追上他们，正好赶到贝雷特逼问蕾雅事情的时候。就在蕾雅嘲讽贝雷特的时候贝雷丝冲出去叫了贝雷特哥哥，并表示自己早已经知道一切的原委，是自己想要活下去，假装不知情放任贝雷特那样做，所有的罪孽由两人一起承担。同时她想到那个近侍说的话，也就是说纹章石是可以分割的，就告诉贝雷特可能还有挽回的办法，让贝雷特冷静下来；又怕贝雷特一个冲动又挖心脏就嘱咐他不要离开自己半步。妹唯贝雷特答应了，于是他们找到了蕾雅手术用的工具和记录的书籍，贝雷丝为了不让哥哥做出极端的事情就强硬要求贝雷特把纹章石的一半给自己，算是对亏欠自己的补偿。贝雷特答应了。然后贝雷丝进行了仪式。

然而他们彼此不知道的是，贝雷丝在回溯时间时魔力透支，回路被破坏，她觉得自己用纹章石也是浪费，就在取出半块纹章石后骗哥哥说植入自己体内了，实际上后来又偷偷还给了他。而贝雷特始终觉得自己亏欠妹妹太多，偷偷学了蕾雅的方法先取出了本来被妹妹放回自己体内的半块纹章石给了妹妹。就这样两人互相瞒着对方幸福地等待着自己的死亡来临，或许永远也不会发现自己和对方做了什么样的傻事。（end）


End file.
